Diário
by nvalenca
Summary: E agora sua atividade favorita é apenas sentar em uma sala tão vazia quanto seu peito e apreciar as cenas que se projetam à sua frente. Aquelas memórias boas, que mesmo te matando por dentro ainda te fazem sorrir por fora.


_**Maio, 3, 2013 (sexta-feira) - 22:00**_

Você só percebe que a sua vida é uma mentira quando se vê só. Sem amigos, sem um sorriso no rosto, sem alegria.

Às vezes a gente demora pra perceber. Eu demorei. Mas uma hora a verdade cai aos nossos pés e é impossível ignorar. Talvez porque ela se manifeste de maneira gritante, ou talvez, porque ela se mostre tão atraente aos seus olhos que você fica hipnotizado pelo desejo de desvendá-la.

Ela machuca. Dói a bessa. Mas no final você acaba vendo que foi melhor assim. Se tivesse demorado mais, você não suportaria. Não conseguiria aguentar a ideia de ter vivido um tempo indeterminado da sua vida com base numa mentira. É como um prédio, ou uma construção qualquer. Se seus alicerces não forem fortes o suficiente, verdadeiros, toda a construção desmorona.

Você passa a desconfiar de tudo e de todos, porque a primeira decepção foi o bastante para te fazer questionar todas as outras coisas que você jurava serem verdadeiras.

A escuridão passa a ser sua melhor amiga, e agora sua atividade favorita é apenas sentar em uma sala tão vazia quanto seu peito e apreciar as cenas que se projetam à sua frente. Aquelas memórias boas, que mesmo te matando por dentro ainda te fazem sorrir por fora. Às vezes seus próprios devaneios, aquelas bobagens que você adoraria ter feito na companhia de alguém especial. Pode ser um passeio no parque durante o entardecer; como também pode ser um diálogo calmo, sobre interesses em comum, carregado de paixão pelo objeto falado.

Seus olhos brilham, se enchem de lágrimas, e então você os fecha, respira o mais fundo possível, e solta um pequeno e quase inaudível "idiota" para si mesmo.

Você começa a pensar no quão masoquista isso soa, e ri. Um riso seco e submerso no humor negro.

Mas é impossível parar de se torturar com as lembranças dos dias felizes.

Sua vida deixa de ser vida e se torna existência.

O branco não é mais tão branco. As cores não são mais tão vivas e alegres. E o preto... O preto continua o mesmo abismo misterioso que sempre foi, mas mais atraente.

Você não sente mais paixão pelas mesmas coisas. Pela música, pela arte, pelos livros. Até mesmo o prazer em escrever acaba se esvaindo.

O sentido e a razão são outras coisas que morrem junto com você.

Coisas que você um dia jurou nunca fazer agora fazem parte do seu cotidiano.

E isso tudo é tão inevitável quanto a força da gravidade.

_**Maio, 7, 2013 (terça-feira) - 19:00**_

Não sei se o que mais me machuca é te ver nos braços de outro alguém, ou ver que você aparenta estar mais feliz longe de mim.

**_Maio, 8, 2013 (quarta-feira) - 23:00_**

Sempre fui fascinada pelo anonimato.

A liberdade que ele te dá para expressar até mesmo seus pensamentos mais ímpios sem que a sociedade se jogue em cima de você pronta para te culpar por todas as barbaridades ocorrentes ao redor do mundo.

Você: - "não gostei do penteado que tal cantora usou em tal evento, achei ridículo"

Sociedade: - "você não deveria sair criticando as pessoas desse jeito."

Sociedade: - "Se ela usou aquele penteado é porque ela gostou, sua opinião não importa. É por causa de gente como você que várias pessoas cometem suicídio. Fica falando mal da pessoa sem nem mesmo conhecer"

Sociedade: - "você deveria procurar alguma coisa pra fazer, ao invés de ficar criticando os outros"

Sociedade: - "onde fica a liberdade de expressão? Se ela quis se arrumar daquela maneira, deixa ela."

Sociedade: - "vai procurar uma louça pra lavar e para de criticar os outros. Isso é inveja"

É basicamente assim que a coisa funciona. Você faz um comentário simples e de repente todo o mundo acha que você não passa de uma vadia invejosa que gosta de criticar os outros. Engraçado que alguém sempre fala sobre liberdade de expressão. Irônico.

Mas isso foi só um exemplo. Não quer dizer que eu saio criticando as pessoas anonimamente. É só que às vezes é interessante você publicar textos pessoais sem que ninguém saiba que foi você quem os escreveu. E mais interessante ainda é ver que algumas pessoas se identificam com esses textos.

Você se torna invisível. E ser invisível nem sempre é uma coisa ruim. Você vê, observa, e lê todas as coisas ao seu redor, conhecendo-as em sua forma mais profunda e real, mas a sua essência continua sendo um completo mistério para elas.

O mistério... A alma do negócio. Ele pode ser tão sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão assustador. Ele te puxa para um armadilha, e no final a surpresa pode ser muito boa, ou muito ruim. Esse é o bom do mistério, ou o ruim, você nunca sabe o que está por vir. Se lançar ao mistério é se aventurar, é o mesmo que mergulhar numa piscina com os olhos vendados. Ela pode estar vazia e te causar um maravilhoso machucado, ou pode estar cheia, e te dar uma sensação revigorante de frescor num dia quente.

O mistério é repleto de "ou", "talvez", "pode ser que...", nada nunca é certo, sempre duvidoso.

Como o amor.

E é aqui que eu paro de escrever, porque não quero pensar no amor.

Não quero pensar em você.

**_Maio, 11, 2013 (sexta-feira) - 20:00_**

São horríveis aqueles momentos em que tens tanta raiva que teu corpo inteiro treme.

Mesmo odiando gritos, você os dá a plenos pulmões. O som chega ensurdecedor aos seus ouvidos, mas o que você realmente quer parar de escutar são os seus pensamentos.

Você não tem um motivo aparente para tamanha fúria, mas mesmo assim você se vê incapaz de se controlar.

Sua cabeça dói, como se estivesse sendo esmagada por um trator. Você se deita no chão, em posição fetal, e se agarra à suas próprias pernas, tentando controlar a tremedeira infernal que tanto te atormenta. E você fica assim, como uma criança frágil e indefesa que você se torna nesse meio tempo de agonia, até a hora em que seu corpo e mente cedem diante do cansaço e você cai no mais profundo sono.

E então você acorda. Sua cabeça ainda dói um pouco, juntamente com seu corpo desacostumado com a não-maciez do chão duro. Mas você começa a rir. Começa de forma suave, depois você passa a rir de forma doentia, histérica. Você ri tanto que a sua barriga dói, e em um soluço a procura de fôlego seu riso se transforma em choro.

Seu estado é lamentável, simplesmente triste, mas você não pode fazer nada.

Você não tem ninguém para te abraçar, te aninhar em braços quentes e te ninar como um bebê até que você se acalme.

Você começa a sentir frio, e seu corpo se torna tão tremulo quanto na noite anterior. Você grita e esperneia como uma criança mimada. Você só quer que aquela sensação vá embora. As lágrima começam a rolar novamente pelo seu rosto, mas a sua crise é tão radical que nem percebes estar chorando mais uma vez.

Você dá um último soco na madeira cara do piso e deixa seu corpo relaxar de qualquer maneira, se jogando no chão de forma desleixada. Seu peito sobe e desde tão rápido quanto o de um cachorro que acabou de correr atrás de uma bolinha por horas. Sua respiração fica ofegante e o ar que chega aos seus pulmões parece nunca ser o suficiente.

E então vem o pânico, porque você acha que vai morrer sufocada, e sua respiração se torna mais ofegante. Você olha para todos os lados, procurando ajuda, mas tudo que você vê é uma sala vazia e vultos negros, que parecem rir de você a medida que seu desespero aumenta.

Os gritos começam novamente. Mas dessa vez, você só quer espantar aqueles fantasmas que estão fazendo pouco caso da sua dor.

O pânico se foi. Mas a raiva te possui mais uma vez.

É quase um círculo vicioso.

Raiva, alegria doentia, tristeza, pânico, raiva, alegria doentia, tristeza, pânico...

O mais angustiante é o jeito como você passa de um estágio para o outro: em questão de segundos. E o sentimento vem de forma tão avassaladora quanto um tsunami.

Você permanece nesse ciclo por horas e mais horas, às vezes dias.

Quando a tormenta vai embora você se torna um zumbi. Passa a agir de maneira automática e as únicas coisas que seu corpo pede são comida, água e descanso. Depois que você as consegue, você volta a ser a mesma pessoa de sempre, sem nenhum sinal de que todo aquele terror aconteceu.

_**Maio, 12, 2013 (sábado) - 16:00**_

É incrível como as pessoas brincam você.

Em um dia ela está te ignorando por completo, e no outro vocês se encontram num café, dividem uma mesa, e conversam normalmente, como costumavam fazer todas as manhãs.

Você observa a forma delicada como suas mãos seguram o copo, levando-o aos lábios macios, e ai você se lembra da sensação de ter aqueles lábios contra os seus; aquelas mãos percorrendo cada canto de seu corpo, te causando arrepios; aquela voz sussurrando as coisas certas, e nas horas certas, em seu ouvido; e claro, a sensação de ter aquele corpo abraçado ao seu todas as manhãs ao acordar.

O diálogo se torna um monólogo, porque somente ela fala enquanto você apenas presta atenção em cada palavra dita e a observa atentamente, reparando em cada detalhe, daquela maneira minuciosa que você adora fazer.

O monólogo continua até ela te perguntar como tem ido sua vida e o que você tem feito. Você responde que as coisas continuam as mesmas de sempre e lhe faz uma pergunta, apenas para que ela comece seu monólogo novamente.

O modo feliz como ela fala deixa você feliz também, e você se permite sorrir. Não um sorriso falso como os outros, mas sincero.

O celular dela toca, e depois de atender e falar algumas poucas palavras, ela se despede de você.

Você não quer deixar ela ir, porque você sabe o que vem depois...

Ela vai, e as crises vêm.

Com um fio de esperança você a pede que te faça uma visita, e quando a resposta positiva é escutada, você se permite sorrir mais uma vez.

Chega em casa dando pulinhos de alegria.

Há tempos você não se sente feliz, e prefere não pensar no assunto. Deixa os dias tristes para trás e apenas se deixa levar pela alegria do momento, causada por uma simples conversa.

**_Maio, 17, 2013 (sexta-feira) - 22:00_**

Ela ainda não veio me visitar...

Na verdade eu meio que esperava isso, mas não pude evitar a felicidade que me tomou naquele dia. Eu não estava pensando.

Depois de tantos anos de amizade, não imaginei que três meses mudariam tanta coisa.

No começo ela parecia tão disposta a fazer nosso relacionamento funcionar, e eu também estava, mas um dia ela simplesmente me disse que não podíamos continuar tentando. Lembro que perguntei o motivo e tive como resposta outra pergunta: "o que os outros vão pensar de nós?"

Vergonha.

Ela tinha vergonha. De mim, de nós.

Eu a amo, sei que ela me ama também, e ela tem vergonha disso.

"Supere!" é o que minha mente grita quando penso nela. Mas como superar uma pessoa? Como superar aquela que você sabe ser o amor da sua vida?

Tão clichê, mas tão real.

Será que é tão difícil assim se arriscar, S.? Será que você não pode confiar em mim quando digo que vai dar certo?

**_Maio, 25, 2013 (sábado) - 23:00_**

Chega um momento em que você cansa da vida. Pelo menos eu cansei.

Viver é simplesmente a coisa mais sem sentido que alguém pode fazer. Por que a gente vive? E pra que?

_**Maio, 27, 2013 (segunda-feira) - 13:00**_

Eu te amo, S.

-Demi

-x-

A mulher chorava a ponto de soluçar.

Ela era a culpada por aquela morte, aquele _suicídio_. Ela sabia que era.

Não sabia que a outra ainda mantinha um diário. Na verdade nem imaginava. Pensava que ela só fazia isso quando era criança/adolescente. Mas então ela foi limpar o apartamento e ao entrar no quarto de hóspedes, se viu de frente para um armário lotado de cadernos.

Em cima da cama também tinha um, e foi o que ela abriu. Maldita hora essa.

A medida que ia lendo, se sentia mais submersa na confusão que era a mente da sua amante.

Sentada na cama, continuou a chorar. As imagens do dia anterior ainda a assombrando.

Velório. Caixão. Enterro. Demi.

Mesmo morta, ela parecia tão viva.

-Selena? –Ouviu a voz doce lhe chamar e levantou a cabeça, vendo Dallas parada na soleira da porta. –Você está bem? –A pergunta fez Selena encarar a mais velha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. –Desculpa. Pergunta idiota.

Usou a ponta da manga de seu casaco para enxugar as lágrimas que ainda ousavam cair. Sentiu o abraço protetor da ex-cunhada, e ainda amiga, e desabou mais uma vez, chorando como uma criança.

-Shh, ei, calma... Vai passar. –Tentou enquanto balançava Selena gentilmente, afagando suas costas com carinho.

-Por que, Dallas? Por que ela fez aquilo? –Balbuciou.

_"Porque você a abandonou quando ela precisou, covarde!"_ sua mente respondeu.

Horas se passaram enquanto a Lovato mais velha tentava acalmar Selena, e já era um final de tarde quando as duas deixaram o apartamento.

Selena levou alguns diários com ela. Depois voltaria para pegar o resto. Leria todos. Um por um. Os guardaria e conservaria, do mesmo modo que a verdadeira dona deles fizera enquanto viva.

Vinte e dois anos de vida. E todos relatados em diários.

Ia demorar, mas Selena estava disposta a ler cada palavra daqueles cadernos.

Aquela seria apenas uma maneira de manter viva a memória de Demi. E também de se torturar. Lembrando que no final, ela matou quem mais amava.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
